My Little Stu-Pot
by GenericUsernameUser
Summary: Murdoc is tired of having 2D and Noodle hang around the house 24/7. So he sends 2D and Noodle to school. Noodle is fine with going to school, she does well and makes plenty of friends. 2D on the other hand, hates going to school. He spaces out and barely makes any friends and gets picked on. Rated M for some fluff scenes and language
1. Chapter 1

2D followed the consulor down the hall of the new school. Murdoc had taken the liberty of signing 2D and Noodle up for school, he was tired of having them at home all the time. Now today was their first day at school and 2D hated it already. It was school. And he hated school. As he followed the lady, he kept his eyes at the floor, his shoes, his book. Anywhere but the people who were giving him curious looks.

"Here we are! You're first period class! I'll tell your teacher that you're here!" The lady smiled and went inside the classroom

"She has had way to much coffee this morning." 2D thought as he waited for her to come back outside. He sighed, hearing the low hum of conversation inside the room. Looks like he wasnt going to be waiting out here for long. The smiley lady came back outside of the classroom and beckoned to 2D.

"Come inside dear. She's waiting." 2D sighed and followed her, keeping his head down.

"Why dont you introduce yourself?" The smiley lady urged. He sighed.

"My name is Stuart Pot but call me 2D. Im new to this school. I like playing the piano and video games. Uh that pretty much it." He looked at the lady, then back at the floor. The lady sighed.

"Welcome 2D. There is an open seat by the window." The teacher said. He trudged over to the seat and flopped down in it. "Now where was i? Oh yes! We were talking about how to write a good poem. Everyone, take out a piece of paper and follow the instructions written on the board." 2D pulled out his notebook and looked at the board.

"Huh. Poem writing is like writing a song it seems. Not that I know how to write a song..." He thought. Going with this idea, 2D began writing the lyrics to "Clint Eastwood." He muttered the lyrics to himself as he wrote, not realizing people could hear him.

"2D." The teacher, Mrs. Davis, said. 2D looked up.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Please refrain from humming in class. It disrupts those around you." Mrs. Davis said. 2D felt heat rise in his face as he heard people snicker.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." He mumbled and stared at his paper, feeling like a total idiot and a total loser. After that, he wrote only a little more, finishing enough to get an okay grade on the assignment. He didn't look at the teacher as he put his paper in the tray she was collecting papers in. He twiddled his thumbs and waited for the bell to ring.

The bell rang. 2D rushed out the door, bumping into several people on the way out. He found a place to stand and look at his list of classes. Walking slowly and staring at his paper, he glanced up occasionally to look at classroom numbers. The bell rang for class to begin.

"Shit I'm late." 2D cursed as he found the correct hallway and walked towards his classroom.

"Stuart Pot! Is there a Stuart Pot in this class?" He heard someone ask. He ran into the classroom.

"Stuart Pot is here." He said as he looked around for a seat.

"There you are Stuart. Be on time tomorrow." 2D nodded, heat rising in his face as he found a seat and sat down. Something poked the back of his neck and he turned around in his seat. Sitting behind him was a boy, who looked like he would burn anthills for fun.

"Sorry about that Stuart." The boy whispered.

"Stuart! Face forward please!" Mr. S, the teacher, said.

"Sorry." 2D muttered, facing forward again.

"Isaac please leave Stuart alone."

"Okay Mr. S." Isaac replied

with an innocent smile. 2D put his head in his hands, knowing he would be tortured all period. Isaac poked 2D with his pencil, flicked pebbles at him, and whispered words like "stupid blue-haired freak, "black eyes idiot" and "weirdo." 2D did his best to ignore him, but it was difficult. Staring at the board, he made it seem like he was working and understanding everything that Mr. S was saying. More then once, he spaced out, staring at the wall. He was startled out of revire when Mr. S clapped his hands loudly to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone! You can work with a partner for the rest of class!" Almost immediately, everyone found their friends and got in a group. Everyone except 2D. He put his head down on his desk and sighed. Someone cleared their throat by his desk. 2D looked up. Standing infront of his desk was a girl. She had pale skin, black hair with red streaks, a lip piercing, a blue shirt and a red knit hat.

"Hi." She said. Suprised that someone was actually talking to him, 2D sat up.

"'Ello. Um I'm 2D."

"I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you 2D." The girl smiled. 2D made a shy attempt to smile back. "You're new here?" Melissa asked. 2D nodded.  
"Yeah. Someone made me come 'ere." He replied. She sat down in the desk next to him.  
"I kinda figured that you're new." Melissa pulled her notebook out and changed the subject. "So do you understand what the teacher was saying about how we're supposed to do this math?" She asked. Embarrased, 2D shook his head.

"No ah don'."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thats okay. I can help you with it, of you want me to" Melissa said. 2D nodded.

"Ah would be grateful if ya helped me. Ah think ah understand sumfings about what 'e is teachin' but ah dunno."

"Okay so..." Melissa began to explain how to do the work on the board. 2D tried to pay attention, but ended up getting about half of it down, getting a little less then 50% of the work done. Feeling ready to give up, he glanced over at Melissa, who was trying to find an easier way to explain it to him. "She is nice, talkin' to me when no one else would. She wanted to 'elp me right from the start. Maybe we could be friends?" He thought. Then his thoughts drifted to Noodle and Murdoc. "Is Noodle having fun at her school? Is Murdoc enjoying the house to 'imself?" He asked himself, staring at the desk. Melissa broke his chain of thought, poking his shoulder and bringing him back to reality.

"I think i found a new way to explain this to you that will be easy for you to get." She said. 2D blinked and stared at her paper. Snickers were heard from not too far away. Taking a quick glance, 2D saw it was Isaac and his cronies. His heart sank when he saw Isaac stand up and walk in their direction.

"Just ignore them." Melissa said quietly.

"'Ow? They'll just make their presence known." 2D whispered. From the grim look on Melissa's face, he knew he was right.

"Wow Melissa. I thought you were better then this. Taking advantage of the new kid. I didnt think you could stoop so low." Isaac said as he approched their tables. Melissa looked up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "What did i ever do to you?" Isaac sighed.

"You were saying rude stuff to my friend. And you took my spot in class several times. And you questioned my judgement. Anyways, why are you hanging out wit this guy? He's clearly a freak. I mean, what kind of normal person has black eyes and blue hair?" He asked. 2D fiddled with his pencil as he stared at the ground.

"Nobody is perfect Isaac. Not even you." Melissa replied. Isaac looked slightly offended.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Do you think i care if it hurt? Honestly. Why would i care. And 2D is new here. He has only been here for a few hours, and you're already picking on him. How low can YOU stoop, Isaac." Melissa crossed her arms and waited for a reply. Isaac scowled.

"I will be seeing you guys later." He said, dropping his voice an octave and then walked back to his table, where his friends were waiting.

"Was that a threat?" 2D asked Melissa nervously.

"I think it was."

"Is 'e gonna beat us up after school? Like, is 'e gonna wait for us outside and then give us a poundin'?"

"Not if we go to art club after the last period. I have this art thing i go to after school. Its fun. You can draw, paint or do graphics on the computer. Its fun." She replied.

"Can ah come with yah?" Melissa nodded.

"I dont see why not. 2D spent the rest of the period feeling nervous, not bothering to finish his work. He occasionaly glanced down at what Melissa was doing. A few times, he felt small, cold rocks hit his neck. He chose not to look back, looking would give Isaac the reaction he wanted

The bell rang. 2D jumped out of his seat to run. Melissa grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Dont go yet. Isaac will follow you out and memorize where your locker is. You can guess the rest." He nodded and waited until Melissa stood up. He followed her out the door, only breaking away to go get his other stuff for study hall. Closing his locker, he ran over to Melissa.

"Where exactly is study hall?" He asked.

"The library, classrooms, the Cafèteria. Anywhere really." She replied. Taking his paper, she read it. "Looks like you can go anywhere you want."

"Where do ya go usually?"

"I go to the science classroom. Its where my next class and its very quiet there. I'll show you were it is." She turned down a hallway and walked to the first classroom on the left. 2D followed. Upon entering the classroom, he saw another girl was there. She had sunglasses, short dark hair, red make-up and sort of skimpy clothes. Melissa's face dropped slightly but 2D payed no attention to her reaction. He only looked at the other girl.

"... Hello Paula."


	3. Author's Note!

A/N:

Thank you to the one person who has favorited, reviewed and followed this story! It's only one person but I appreciate that you like this story! It makes me happy that you like this story.

On another note, I will take a few days in between updates. It takes me a few days to think of what I am gonna type out and then I have read through all that I wrote. And then I have to edit it.

So far, 2D and Melissa will be friends. I don't know if they will be anymore then that. I guess, it's up to you guys (the readers) to decide that. I mean, if it was 2D x Melissa, I have an idea for it. But if you don't want me to, I won't do it. But before it would be 2D and Melissa, it would be 2D paired with someone else first. Tell me how I'm doing and what pairing I should do! Leave your comment in the review section!

~GenericUsernameUser


	4. Chapter 3

Paula looked up from her paper.

"Hello Tiger Locks. Who's your friend?" She asked.

"His name is 2D. He's new here." Melissa replied. 2D nodded. "2D, this is Paula Cracker." He waved. Paula went back to her paper. Melissa walked past her to a spot near the back of the classroom. 2D followed.

"What's 'er deal?" He asks Melissa. She shrugs.

"I don't know. She's always been like that. She hasn't always been too nice to me though. She calls me Tiger Locks and a few other things. She also steals my stuff; like my ex-boyfriend, my chocolate, my old friends. That's just how she is. She hasn't really changed much. She doesn't really like me because I'm friends with one of her ex-boyfriends named Nick. You'll meet him later." Melissa explained quietly as she took out a book.

"She doesn't like you because of Nick? What did he do?" He asked. Paula turned around.

"Nicholas broke up with me because he thought I was going around, cheating on him. So he broke up with me. I didn't really like him that much anyways." Paula said before turned around again. 2D turned back to Melissa, who have him an "I told you so" look. He took a spot next to Melissa.

"I'm sorry if ah keep followin' you around all day." He said to Melissa.

"It's okay. One of Nick's friends named Peter followed us around like a shadow when he first moved here. It was okay because he had no idea where he was going. I don't really mind." She replied.

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to work!" Paula said crossly from the other side of the room.

"Yeah yeah. We'll be quiet now." Melissa muttered as she started to read.

Soon, the bell rang. Students poured into the classroom and quickly found seats. Melissa out her book away and slightly got out of her seat, looking around for someone. 2D stayed put, not wanting to get trampled by the incoming hoard of students. A boy with black spiky hair, a green hoodie, dark green shorts and a black notebook came in dragging a boy with light brown hair, brown eyes, Christmas colored clothes and a panicked expression over to where Melissa and 2D were sitting.

"We got stuck in the library. Some kid had a meltdown because the damn computer wouldn't print." Said the kid with the black hair. "The incident freaked Peter out a bunch because there was lots of screaming involved." He dragged the brown haired kid into a seat. 2D jumped slightly as he dropped his notebook on his desk. "Melissa who's this?"

"This is 2D. He's new." Melissa said. "2D, this is Nick and Peter." Peter smiled and waved. Nick sat down on the other side of 2D.

"Welcome to our little group of misfits, 2D."

"Well, not really misfit. Just social outcasts." Peter explained.

"Yah all 're outcasts?" 2D asked. Peter nodded.

"I'm too hyper, Nick broke up with Paula Cracker, and Melissa has..." Peter started.

"It doesn't look like anyfing is wrong wif Melissa." 2D said. Melissa smiled sadly.

"Oh but there is. I have a HUGE house, so people think I'm rich and stuck-up." She said.

"Ah don' see why they would think that." Said 2D.

"I agree. People also don't like me 'cause" Nick started as the teacher walked in. He quickly shut up.

"Hello class. I am your new science teacher, Mrs. Mcallister."

A/N: Okay. I am aware of how old the band members are. But in this story, they are all younger. In this story Noodle is about 11 and is in 6th grade. 2D, Melissa and Paula are all about 15 or 16 in this story and they are in 10th grade. Russel has a job. Murdoc is a lazy ass and stays at home all day, only going out to buy food, booze, and to pick up woman.

Noodle's chapter will be when they get home from school, which will be in about one chapter or so. Until the next update!

~GenericUsernameUser


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hallo everyone! Sorry there hasn't been new update for long time. Am working hard on new chapters. My helper hasn't been around. He help with writing this story so there is no word missing from sentences and it easy to read. So I have to try on my own. Sorry for grammer and tense error. If you haven't figure out by now, English isn't first languege. Don't forget to review and follow story! Will post more of chapter later

~Damara


End file.
